


Brighter Than The Sun

by Morshel



Category: Briar Rose University
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Child Abuse, Drugs, Gen, Hurt, Life is hell, no comfort, not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morshel/pseuds/Morshel
Summary: ooh baby a triple





	Brighter Than The Sun

work in progress


End file.
